Why Boys Shouldn't Cheat
by krazykat144
Summary: .:The title explains it all:..:A story of a cheating boy, and the heartbreak it came with it:.


**I just had the random feeling to write this, so please review it after you finish reading it!! Please!!**

* * *

"There was a girl named Bella. She was so beautiful and didn't deserve to have an ass of a boyfriend like me. My name is Edward I was her boyfriend. I used to wonder if I truly loved her back then, and now I do know that I love her and I miss her with my brokenheart.

I was the most popular boy in school, and there was three popular girls, Lauren, Rose, and of course Bella. I thought of Bella as alright. She wasn't the prettiest, but she was so sweet and sensitive. And at that time I really liked Lauren. Lauren really liked me too. I could always see it in her eyes and the way she licked her lips when I kissed Bella. The way her eyes followed my every movement when I was in the same room. Everyone liked me.

Lauren and Bella never got along, they had never liked each other. Probably because Bella had me and Lauren would do anything to have me. Lauren tried to steal me from her, but it had never worked. One day when Lauren asked me to the movies, I gave up the fight and and said yes. Bella had heard everything, she knew the time, and what movie theatre.

Bella had went to the movies that night and followed me and Lauren. She had sat right behind us, and we never knew, she watched us get close to each other, and not only did we kiss, but touch each other too. I remember how we had practicly had sex right there in the theatre. When Lauren asked it I wanted to blow the movie and go to her house, I was in the mood and I knew there was no going back from here anyway. Plus regretfully I liked it, I wanted to have sex with Lauren. So I didn't say yes, I said hell yes.

Bella had followed us to Lauren's house and she peeked through the window. She had saw Lauren and I getting it on. She saw every touch I laid on her, she saw the inflidity that I was making, and she saw that I was liking it, and the pleasure that it placed on me.

The next day at school my Bella didn't met me at the doors like she always did. She wasn't in English class, or lunch, or biology. She hadn't came to school. The next day she wasn't there either. She hadn't came to school the whole week. A week later after I had cheated on Bella her father found her.

In her closet.

DEAD.

She had commited suicide because she had loved me so much. Next to Bella's body was a note. And that note, had said it all.

A note that said,

_To My Dearest Edward,_

_I watched you at the movies and at Lauren's house. And I will always be watching you. I never thought you would do this to me. I really loved you Edward. And I died for you as Jesus died for us._

_Always Watching, _

_Isabella Swan"_

**Bella Point of View**

I sat behind them in the movies. And I watched silently as tears slowly walked down my face. As Edward's hand slid up her shirt. And her hands undid her belt to find themselves around his penis. I sat there quietly as her soft moans invaded my ears, and his groans broke my heart.

I listened as she asked to go to her house, and sat still as my heart shattered as he said yes. I fallowed them to her house and watched to do their dirty business.

As Edward walked out to go to his house for the night I walked to my house. In the dark, and alone. But not afaid. I was mad, and sad. I wipped my tears as I found my house. My father was asleep and kissed his head softly, as I whispered I love you in his ear.

I walked up to my room, with my shaving razor too. I wrote a note my Edward, the love of my life. I walked over to my closet and sat in the middle. I laid the note in the corner where it would be seen when the door opened. I pushed my shirt sleeve up, and placed the razor to my arm.

"This is for Lauren, the one who made you cheat." I said and pulled it against my arm.

"This is for you, the one I loved, and the one that was the end." I said as I presed it harder, and pulled it down the lenght of my arm.

"And this, this is for me, my broken heart, my broken self." I sobbed out as I pressed the razor though my skin an pulled. I felt to much pain for the heartbreak and the cuts. The blood flowed out of my arms fast. The smell made me sick and my stomach turned. I forced myself to stay awake, I wanted to be awake when I died. My vision darkened and my brain pounded against my skull. "I'll always be watching Edward... I loved you." I whispered with my last breaths.

**Edward Point of View**

"And how does Isabella's death make you think Edward?" my tharpist asked me. My father had thought that seeing a tharpist would be good for me after I cheated on my girlfriend, and got the girl pregnant. So now I sat on this hard cot telling this story to the man I had to talk to three days a week. Lauren had already decided that she was going to give that baby away anyway.

"After she was found dead, that's when I realized that I loved her. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I miss her..." I said.

**No One Point of View**

That night Edward wrote a note to his family, and walked into his closet he sat there. He had one of his mother's kitchen knifes in hand. "I miss you Bella, I love you so much. I'm sorry that it took me cheating, and you killing yourself for my to notice these feelings." He said before he raised the knife and placed it on his neck. He muttered one last sorry and ran the blade across his jugular. Edward died in his closet that night, bled out on himself. He died remembering the love of his life, Ms. Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Review!!**


End file.
